Estaremos juntos por siempre, te lo prometo
by daianapotter
Summary: Ichigo y Orihime por fin tienen la paz que siempre han deseado y que se merecían... ya eran novio... y hoy... el día más importante y especial de sus vidas... el día de boda, 7 de julio, porque tanabata, estaba ligado a ellos. Recuerdos, amigos y desmadre. Este fic participa del #ConcursoIchiHimeFC así como contribución por adelantado al mes IH que históricamente ha sido en agosto.


Muy buenas gente ^^ prepárense para leer 36 páginas de fic :D La verdad es que la idea original era de solo 14 páginas… pero bueno… detalle acá detalle acá idea acá idea allá y como siempre me sale mucho más largo de lo que lo había planeado… La verdad es que los días se pasaban así que el lemon no es muy bueno… pero lo compensaré con el lemon en el fic de blancahime ^^ Gracias a **Sibreka y Maca** por las ideas y por aguantarme cuando les iba diciendo por cuál página iba. También a **Adriana** por adelantado porque ella corregirá este fic… la cuestión es que son muchas páginas lleva tiempo y es lo estoy escaseando así que este fic se subirá sin revisión y después cuando ella me lo pase corregido lo iré cambiando.

Este fic participa del concurso IH y también es un adelanto y colaboración para el mes HISTÓRICO IH que es ahora en agosto. El concurso es en conmemoración de ese hermoso final que nos brindó Tite al hacer canon el IH ^^ todavía me hace gracia como algunas IR dicen que conocen a los personajes mejor que Tite y le cambian la personalidad para "no aceptar el canon". Ahora ni ichigo ni rukia aman a sus parejas, se casaron porque era obligación (en el caso de ichigo supuestamente para no echar a perder todo sus poderes porque sería una pena) son infieles, etc. Y diciendo que no son felices los personajes cuando las únicas infelices en realidad son las IR xD Sip, sin duda conocen de lujo a los personajes que dicen amar. Todavía tengo que hacer la parodia...

 **Bueno gente,si les gusto el fic, por favor, dejen reviews con una cuenta registrada así me cuenta para los votos, gracias :D hasta el 18 de agosto que es cuando se cuentan los votos (aunque si lo leen después de esa fecha sigan dejando comentarios no pasa nada :P)**

Aclaración: Ni bleach ni sus personajes me perteneces sino al GRAN Tite Kubo que decidió hacer el final del manga como ÉL quería y no como OTROS les decían. Ver a las IR todavía ardidas por el final es hermoso ^^

Sin más espero que lo disfruten :D

PD: van a ver un flashback dentro de otro flashback que estarán en cursiva espero se pueda entender. Lo negrita es lo que en verdad paso… ya saben como es la imaginación de Orihime n.n

 **El Ichihime es canon**

Casarse y tener una familia con el hombre que amaría siempre aunque reencarnara una y otra vez y en cada una de esas vidas y tuviera una profesión distinta en todas ellas.

Ese era uno de los mayores sueños de una joven peli naranja de 21 años y ojos plateados como la luna.

Orihime miró hacía la mesita de luz y vio su anillo de compromiso en una pequeña cajita. Cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar emocionarse al recordar como Ichigo le había pedido que se casara con él. Todavía no podía creer como había pasado el tiempo… y mañana… sería el día más feliz de su vida… el día de su boda.

 _ **Se encontraban tranquilamente cenando a la luz de las velas en el departamento de la joven. De repente, Ichigo se paró, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita con un anillo dentro de ella. Unos angelitos aparecieron de repente y empezaron a tocar una dulce melodía y toda la habitación empezó a brillar.**_

 _ **-Orihime, mi amor ¿te casarías conmigo? – le preguntó el shinigami sustituto mientras con una mano sostenía el anillo y la otra la extendía hacía la joven.**_

 _ **-Oh, Ichi-kun, aceptó – respondió con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y colocaba su mano en la mano de Ichigo que estaba extendida hacía ella.**_

La joven se quedó en su propia burbuja de felicidad recreando una y otra vez como Ichigo le había pedido matrimonio pero la realidad fue bastante distinta…

 _Flashback_

 _Orihime se encontraba en casa mirando la televisión cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Apagó la pantalla del electrodoméstico y dejo el control remoto en el sofá. Se levantó y se dirigió hacía el lugar de donde provino el ruido. Una vez llegó ahí, miró por el circulo y vio que se trataba de Ichigo._

 _\- Buenos días, Ichi-kun – le dijo con una sonrisa una vez que abrió la puerta._

 _\- Buenos días, Hime – le respondió el peli naranja tratando de sonreír, no obstante, se lo veía… nervioso._

 _\- Pasa, por favor – le pidió Orihime amablemente. A pesar de que ella trataba de no aparentarlo… también se encontraba nerviosa, aunque no sabía porque era… pero… tenía esa sensación de que… algo iba a pasar… algo importante. Segundos después, se hizo a un lado para que su novio pudiera pasar._

 _Orihime solo recordaba dos momentos en los que Ichigo se encontró así de nervioso: Cuando le pidió que si podía hacerse un tiempo para él y la otra… cuando se declaró a ella. A veces no podía creer que ya hubiera pasado un año desde que ellos eran novios._

 _La joven recordaba con mucho cariño como, antes de volver al mundo de los humanos Ichigo le pedía nerviosamente si podía hacerse un tiempo para él. La joven se encontraba algo sorprendida ante la declaración, que ella consideró en su momento, un poco sorpresiva. Después de todo, esas palabras… era casi una confesión amorosa. Al día siguiente, Ichigo la fue a buscar para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente y la invitó a comer unos hot dog al parque. En esos momentos se encontraban sentados en uno de los banquitos que da a una fuente._

 _El peli naranja había pensado que tal vez hablando al aire libre sería más fácil poder declararse ya que nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras. Pero, a decir verdad, estaba completamente nervioso y no sabía por donde comenzar. ¿Por qué era más fácil hacerle frente a un millón de hollow que confesarle sus sentimientos a la mujer que ama?_

 _\- Yo… verás… yo… - intentó decir el joven, pero sus palabras no salían de su boca. Solo puras incoherencias. Sus manos empezaron a temblar del nerviosismo._

 _\- Kurosaki-kun – escuchó que Orihime lo llamaba. Levantó su vista hacia sus ojos y se perdió en ese mar plateado que siempre le transmitía serenidad y armonía._

" _Es ahora o nunca" se dijo el joven mientras encerraba sus puños con decisión y se levantaba de golpe provocando que Orihime se sobresaltara un poco por lo repentino del movimiento y lo mirara sorprendida._

 _\- Te amo, Inoue – le confesó seriamente mirándola a los ojos seriamente. La peli roja sintió como su corazón latía velozmente y con tanta fuerza que pensaba que se le iba a salir del pecho. Kurosaki-kun… acaba de… acaba de decirle…que… la joven no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, seguro era una equivocación._

 _\- Por favor, acepta mis sentimientos y… - le suplicó mientras se inclinaba ante ella y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos… en un acto reflejo ante su nerviosismo. Pero, paro su confesión al escuchar como la joven lloraba._

 _\- Eh… espera, Inoue, si sino me quieres lo entiendo. Pero por favor no llores – le pidió nervioso el joven mientras se acercaba a ella y casi la tomaba por lo hombros para calmarla. Si había algo que odiaba en este mundo era verla llorar._

 _\- Kuro…saki…-kun… yo… est…oy tan… fe…liz – le respondió la joven entrecortada por el llanto. No obstante, le brindó una sonrisa que hizo que toda la incomodidad del joven desapareciera y una gran calidez inundara todo su ser. Siempre pensó que su amiga era como el sol, y una vez más se lo demostraba._

 _\- Yo también te amo, Kurosaki-kun. Siempre te he amado – le confesó suavemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Al escuchar la confesión de la sanadora, Ichigo pensó que su corazón había parado por un segundo para después latir con gran ferocidad. Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios del shinigami sustituto._

 _\- Yo esto… mmmm. Esto… significa que… ¿somos novios?– le preguntó tímidamente el joven. Hasta se había sonrojado._

 _Orihime también se sonrojo y asintió con una sonrisa._

 _Ichigo lleva una de sus manos al rostro de la joven, y, delicadamente, lo acaricia con la yema de su pulgar y la mira a los ojos para confirmar, una vez más que tenía su autorización. Y se sintió al observar, con alivio, que los ojos de la sanadora brillaban._

 _\- Esto… entonces… ¿Podríamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres? – preguntó tímidamente el joven mientras se sonrojaba miraba hacia un costado._

 _Orihime asintió con una sonrisa._

 _\- Me encantaría – le respondió._

 _Ichigo hubiera deseado besarla en ese momento, pero ya habría más oportunidades en el futuro. Demasiadas emociones por un día. De momento, podía descansar tranquilo al saber que la mujer que ama también correspondía ese sentimiento._

 _ **Fin del flashback de la declaración después de la boda de Rukia y Renji. Volvemos a cuando Ichigo entra a la casa de ella y estaba nervioso.**_

 _\- Orihime… Orihime – la llamó el joven mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de la joven y la sacudía ligeramente tratando de hacerla volver del mundo "de los pequeños hombres azules" como su novia decía. Lugar en el cual se encontraba su amada cada vez que divagaba… algo que solía ser el pan de cada día para la sanadora._

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿No estamos en el parque? – se preguntó a sí misma la joven mientras miraba de un lado hacía el otro y observó que se encontraba en su casa._

 _Ichigo no pudo hacer otra cosa que menear su cabeza en forma negatoria. Eso confirmaba que su novia no se encontraba en el mundo humano tal y como él pensó. Se rió un poco en voz baja. ¿Qué iba a hacer con su novia? Pensó para sí mismo. Pero, al verla a los ojos, solo pudo ver inocencia en ellos y su semblante una vez más se ablandó. Siempre que la miraba la calidez y tranquilidad lo inundaban. Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de la joven. Ella simplemente, se acomodo en su mano y cerró los ojos._

 _Ichigo, sencillamente sonrió ante este gesto. No, no había nada de ella que cambiaría. La ama tal y como era. Y su imaginación, era una de las tantas cosas que la hacían tan especial._

 _\- ¿Por qué te distrajiste así? – le preguntó dulcemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla._

 _\- Mmmm – ronroneó antes de abrir sus ojos y sonreír – es que te vi tan nervioso como… como la vez que me invitaste al parque para decirme que… que me amabas… - confesó suavemente la joven mientras un dulce rubor aparecía en sus mejillas._

 _Ahora, fue el turno del shinigami sustituto el de sonrojarse como un tomate. Y todo su nerviosismo volvió al recordar porque se encontraba ahí… y es que cuando Orihime sonreía o lo miraba con esa dulzura lo hacía olvidarse de todo a su alrededor._

 _\- Yo… - empezó a tartamudear el joven mientras se alejaba de su novia y le daba la espalda._

 _\- Ichigo-kun, sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo – le dijo mientras se acercaba a él. Y, cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de él, apoyo una mano en uno de sus hombros en señal de apoyo. Pero la peli naranja no estaba preparada para la reacción de su novio._

 _En cuanto Ichigo sintió la pequeña mano no pudo evitar brincar de los nervios y su corazón latió muy rápido. De repente, se giró, cerró los ojos y gritó:_

 _\- ¡HIME, POR FAVOR CASATE CONMIGO!_

 _La cara de la joven se había convertido en un tomate y la pequeña erupción de un volcán se colocó encima de su cabeza. Y se quedó, por un momento, abriendo y cerrando la boca… haciendo una imitación perfecta de un pez. ¡Ella… no podía creer… que Ichigo-kun… le estuviera pidiendo eso! Entonces de repente… su imaginación volvió a hacer acto de presencia al imaginar a los hombrecillos azules que se llevaban a Ichigo a su castillo al ver que la peli naranja no aceptaba la propuesta del shinigami sustituto._

 _\- ¡No te vayas, Ichigo-kun! Aceptó – gritó la joven mientras salía de su alucinación. La mujer se encontraba temblando por la cantidad de emociones que estaba recibiendo. Era un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad. Estaba segura que su corazón se le saldría del pecho por la emoción y la alegría que recorría todo su cuerpo hizo que se sintiera mareada._

 _\- Yo… yo aceptó – volvió a repetir la joven peli naranja con voz cada vez más baja… quedando finalmente dormida._

 _\- Orihime, Orihime – la llamó el joven mientras la zarandeaba suavemente._

 _\- ¿Escucharon hombrecillos azules? Ichigo-kun me propuso matrimonio así que no puede ser el Rey de sueño azul – murmuró la joven mientras soñaba._

 _¿Rey de sueño azul? Se pregunto confundido el shinigami sustituto mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro confundido. No obstante, una sonrisa adornó sus labios al verla como seguía murmurando. Su novia tenía una gran imaginación, pero se veía adorable también. Suspiró, pero su sonrisa seguía en su rostro. Tomó a la joven delicadamente, la alzó en forma nupcial y, lentamente, se dirigió hacía la habitación de Orihime. La cual, durante todo el trayecto del camino, se encontraba murmurando algo sobre que no permitirían que se lo llevaran y si tenía que usar el escudo de fresa para evitar tal destino lo haría._

 _Una vez llegó a su destino, Ichigo prendió la luz. Tenía que admitir… que a diferencia de su habitación, la de su princesa siempre se encontraba ordenada. Miró una vez más el rostro de la joven y su sonrisa volvió. Ahora se encontraba con sus mejillas infladas porque… según pudo escuchar "los hombrecillos azules no querían seguir sus consejos culinarios"._

 _Ichigo se dirigió hacía la cama de la joven y, con cuidado la depositó en el colchón._

 _\- Mañana hablaremos apropiadamente – le dijo dulcemente. Segundos después, le dio un beso en la frente y, cuando procedía a incorporarse para taparla con la manta y marcharse, sintió como unos brazos se enrollaban en su cuello y lo jalaban así abajo. Instantes después, Orihime se acurrucaba en el pecho del joven y murmura:_

 _\- Ichigo-kun no puede ir a bailar el waka waka – y dicho esto, la muchacha se acurrucó todavía más para impedir que su novio fuera "a bailar"._

 _El mencionado simplemente meneó la cabeza en clara señal de resignación. Tomó la manta que se encontraba en la cama y los tapó a ambos._

 _\- A pesar de que tengas una imaginación fuera de este mundo, te amo, mi princesa y ojala nunca cambies. Me has hecho muy feliz al aceptar compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo. A veces me pregunto qué es lo que hice que fue tan bueno para tenerte a mi lado. Eres mi pequeño ángel. – Dicho esto, él también se acurró contra ella y poco a poco, escuchando el latido del corazón de su amada… y algún que otro comentario sobre los hombrecillos azules, el shinigami sustituyo cedió al sueño._

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

 _Los rayos del sol entraban traviesamente en la habitación a través de la ventana y extendiéndose por toda el lugar._

 _Orihime, lentamente abrió los ojos mientras pensaba que había hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo a salvo a su novio de la danza de los hombrecillos azules. No obstante, no podía evitar sentir que una gran calidez la invadía._

 _\- Son muy insistente los hombrecillos – murmuró para sí misma en voz baja por última vez antes de abrir por completo sus ojos._

 _Y ellos se abrieron enormemente cuando vio a Ichigo durmiendo a su lado. Estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito de sorpresa, pero, sus manos se movieron involuntariamente para poder evitarlo. ¿Qué hacía Ichigo-kun en su cuarto? Pensó la muchacha confundida, y, entonces, un fuerte sonrojo inundó sus mejillas puesto que acababa de recordar lo que había sucedido ayer… Ichigo proponiéndole matrimonio… y ella se desmaya…_

 _Oh, ¿qué habrá pensado Ichigo-kun de ella cuando se desmayó? La joven ya estaba haciéndose una gran película mental hasta que lo miró otra vez y fue como si sus miedos desaparecieran. Y se quedó embelesada como el joven dormía tranquilamente con sus labios entreabiertos. La luz del sol hacía que se notara aún más el color naranja de sus cabellos. Dirigió su mano derecha a la mejilla del estudiante universitario y suavemente la acarició mientras el sonrojo volvía a sus mejillas._

 _A veces… después de todo lo que pasamos me pregunto si está tranquilidad que vivimos es real. Y cada día agradezco a Kami-sama porque todos estamos bien pensó la joven. Ya no hay más guerras…_

 _\- Mmmmm, es lindo despertar así. Ojalá todos los despertares fueran igual – escuchó como el shinigami sustituto le decía con voz somnolienta: se había despertado y le estaba sonriendo._

 _\- Ichigo-kun… yo… yo… - empezó a murmurar nerviosamente, no obstante, el joven volvió a sonreír._

 _\- Shhh – le susurró mientras llevaba su dedo índice a sus labios – Está todo bien, Orihime. Este momento es perfecto no hace falta que digas nada._

 _\- ¿Por qué… por qué eres tan bueno conmigo, Ichigo-kun? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella se culpaba por haber arruinado su petición de mano y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él con una sonrisa diciendo que todo era perfecto._

 _\- Te amo, princesa. Y no hay nada que perdonar – le respondió sonriendo. Con la yema de sus dedos tomó su barbilla y la acercó a sus labios para darle un dulce beso._

 _El peli naranja amaba besar los dulces, tiernos, delicados y carnosos labios de su novia. Al principio, se daban pequeños y tímidos besos. Pero conforme pasaron los días y algo de la timidez inicial iba desapareciendo ambos buscaban hasta las excusas más tontas para hacerlo._

 _\- Ahora, te lo volveré a pedir y espero que esta vez no te desmayes – le informó en tono bromista. El joven dirigió su mano izquierda hacía uno de sus pantalones y sacó una pequeña cajita roja._

 _Nuevas lágrimas rodaron lentamente por las mejillas de la sanadora mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca por la sorpresa._

 _Ichigo se acomodó un poco en la cama y abrió la pequeña cajita, revelando de esta forma un hermoso anillo con un diamante._

 _\- Te amo, Inoue Orihime. Llenas de luz y calor cada uno de mis días. Cada vez que estoy contigo siento una paz y una alegría difícil de explicar. Nunca estuve interesado en tener novia, y, cuando me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de ti pensé que, como una vez me había dicho Karin, estabas fuera de mi liga… después de todo ¿Qué puede ofrecerte alguien como yo que tiene un demonio en su interior? – sonrió melancólicamente por los recuerdos – pero… me acepte a mí mismo y ya no veo a esa parte de mí como una desventaja sino como una fortaleza. Yo… prometo protegerte, mi princesa – le dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos haciendo que el cuerpo de ella temblará ligeramente por la carga de esa mirada – respetarte, apoyarte y amarte cada día de mi vida. ¿Me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa, en esta vida y en todas las que vengan? – le volvió a preguntar el joven, pero, esta vez, sin los nervios del día anterior._

 _\- Sí… sí acepto – respondió la joven con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos._

 _El shinigami sustituto sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la aceptación de su novia… por segunda vez… no importaba… él se sentía el hombre más afortunado del planeta en esos momentos._

 _\- Entonces permíteme hacer esto – le pidió suavemente. Tomó la mano izquierda de la joven, y, con cuidado, le fue colocando el anillo de diamantes en el dedo anular. Orihime, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza e Ichigo simplemente meneo su cabeza y la abrazó con todo el cariño del mundo. Y, de esta manera, pasaron gran parte del día… simplemente pasando el tiempo sintiendo la presencia del uno al otro, y, de vez en cuando, charlando sobre lo que harían en su vida de casados._

 _Fin del flashback_

Al recordar cómo había sido la verdadera declaración no podía evitar sonrojarse. Ichigo-kun es tan bueno conmigo, pensó la joven, cualquier otro podría haberse enojado pero… él… no se molesto. Él es muy bueno aunque le cueste reconocerlo o no quiera hablar de eso, volvió a pensar la joven sonriendo.

Lentamente, fue acercando su mano a la cajita y la agarró. Poco tiempo después, ella se sentó en la cama y acarició tiernamente el anillo. Una dulce sonrisa se formaba en sus labios mientras volvía a sumergirse en sus recuerdos… en este caso… el del día anterior a la segunda propuesta de matrimonio del shinigami sustituto. Que fue cuando le contó a sus amigas sobre la boda… todavía le daba vergüenza ciertas cosas que había pasado ese día…

 **Flashback del día siguiente…**

 _-Tengo que hablar con Tatsuki-chan y Kuchiki-san sobre la boda – pensó la joven mientras se sonrojaba._

 _Con este pensamiento en mente, la joven fue en busca de su teléfono y, una vez lo halló, marcó el número de su mejor amiga. Solo tuvo que esperar tres tonos antes de poder escuchar la voz de la karateka._

 _\- Dime, Orihime –_

 _\- Hola, Tatsuki-chan – le dijo animadamente – Verás… yo… mmmm… ¿estás libre esta tarde? – le preguntó nerviosa la peli naranja – la sanadora esperaba que sí, ya que no sabía si podría aguantar hasta mañana para poder revelar su ahora… "mayor secreto"._

 _\- Mmmm la verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Por qué? – le interpeló curiosa. No tanto_ _porque quedarán para salir a la tarde, eso lo hacían muchas veces, sino el nerviosismo de su amiga._

 _\- Es que tengo al muy importante que decirte y preferiría decirlo en persona – le respondió suavemente._

 _Tatsuki no pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante esto. No sabía si eso algo tan importante lo era en verdad… ya que con Orihime… cualquier cosa era importante, no obstante, adoraba a su amiga tal y como era… pero… también podría ser algo… más oscuro._

 _\- ¿Ese tonto de Ichigo te hizo algo? Si es así solo tienes que decírmelo y yo misma… - la cuestionó la peli negra en modo defensivo. Adoraba a su amigo, pero si le hacía algo a su mejor amiga… no dudaría en pegarle un buen derechazo o molerlo a palos. Tampoco sería la primera vez de cualquier de esos dos escenarios._

 _\- No, no es nada de eso Tatsuki-chan – se apresuró a aclararle la situación a la karateka– es solo… bueno… me gustaría charlarlo con vos en privado. ¿Te parece bien esa pequeña cafetería que hay enfrente del parque al que siempre vamos? – le preguntó con una sonrisa._

 _\- Bueno… más te vale que no sea otra cosa… sino sabes que soy capaz de darle una buena paliza para que aprenda y… - la mujer ya estaba a punto de decir cuáles iban a ser los calvarios por los cuales pasaría el joven con nombre de fresa si llegaba a hacer algo indebido a la dueña de los Shun Shun Rikka._

 _\- No, Tatsuki-chan. Te prometo que no es nada malo. Más bien… algo muy bueno – le susurró. Esperaba por fin haber convencido a su amiga de no dejarla viuda antes de tiempo… aunque claro… eso la peli negra no lo sabía… de momento._

 _\- Bueno, confió en ti entonces. ¿A las 4 de la tarde te viene bien?_

 _\- Sí, nos vemos Tatsuki-chan – se despidió la sanadora con un tono cantarín._

 _Bueno, ya llamé a Tatsuki-chan, ahora llamaré a Kuchiki-san – pensó la joven en voz alta – Aunque Kuchiki-san está embarazada no sé si podrá venir. Pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo – se animó a sí misma._

 _Fue hasta su habitación y abrió uno de los cajones de su cómoda y sacó un teléfono con forma del conejo Chappy. Lo abrió y le dio a un botón verde. Según Kuchiki-san solo necesitaba apretar ese botón y la llamaría directamente a su teléfono particular. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta escuchar la voz de la pequeña shinigami._

 _\- Buenas, Inoue. ¿Cómo has estado?_

 _\- Muy bien Kuchiki-san, gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te va con tu embarazo? ¿Ya saben si será niño o niña? – le preguntó curiosa._

 _\- Bien, de momento. Aunque eso sí, comiendo como una ballena – comentó divertida – En cuanto a lo de si es niño o niña, queremos que sea una sorpresa así que nunca preguntamos._

 _\- Me alegro mucho Kuchiki-san. Yo… te llamaba porque quería contarte… algo importante – Rukia alzó una ceja, no podía ver a su amiga, pero estaba segura de que se había sonrojado – Si es que puedes… no sé si en tu condición puedes viajar. Pero me gustaría mucho poder decírtelo en persona – le comentó apenada._

 _\- No te preocupes, si puedo viajar. Solo necesito utilizar la puerta de la familia Kuchiki y no pasa nada – le informó la teniente para poder tranquilizarla._

 _\- ¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho – casi le gritó la muchacha – Ups, jejeje creo que me pase. Entonces ¿podríamos reunirnos a las 3 y media de la tarde en mi casa? Invite a Tatsuki a las 4 en la cafetería así vamos las dos juntas y nadie se extrañara de ver una puerta aparecer de la nada – le informó la peli naranja._

 _\- Está bien, Inoue. Nos veremos a esa hora – y dicho esto, cortó la comunicación._

 _Me preguntó qué es lo que me tiene que decir. Pensó la peli negra para sí misma… aunque… tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que podría ser, quería confirmarlo cuando se encontrara con su amiga. Hacía unos días había escuchado a escondidas una conversación entre Ichigo y Renji… eso no era espiar… simplemente… era recolectar información importante… sí._

 _Mientras tanto, la sanadora se sentía aliviada de que sus mejores amigas pudieran reunirse con ella esa tarde y así podría decírselos con calma… solo esperaba que no estuviera tan nerviosa cuando tuviera que contarlo. Al menos no se desmayaría como cuando Ichigo se lo propuso, ¿verdad?_

 _ **A la tarde…**_

 _Eran las 3 y media en punto cuando Orihime, que se encontraba en su habitación, escuchó un ruido bastante fuerte en su living. Supuso que se trataría de la pequeña shinigami y fue hasta esa dirección para comprobar su sospecha. Y, efectivamente, cuando llegó, ahí se encontraba Rukia con su panza de 6 meses de embarazo en todo su esplendor._

 _En cuanto la vio, la peli naranja sonrió ampliamente y fue a darle un abrazo con mucho cuidado dada su situación._

 _\- Me alegro que estés aquí y que estés bien, Kuchiki-san – le comentó alegremente con una sonrisa._

 _\- Gracias, Inoue. Sí estoy perfectamente – le respondió mientras devolvía el abrazo._

 _\- Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte, pero llegaremos tarde con Tatsuki-chan así que vamos en camino – Una vez dicho esto, recogió su bolso y las llaves de la casa. Se despidió velozmente de su hermano._

 _Rukia no dijo nada y simplemente asintió con la cabeza y ambas mujeres salieron de la casa de Orihime para poner rumbo a su destino: la cafería que se encontraba enfrente del parque._

 _ **En el lugar de encuentro…**_

 _-Oh Tatsuki-chan, ya llegamos, perdón por la tardanza – la saludó alegremente con la mano una vez estuvo enfrente de su amiga._

 _\- No te preocupes, hace un rato que llegué – le respondió con una sonrisa – Oh, no te había visto Kuchiki – le dijo a la pequeña shinigami cuando la vio._

 _\- Espero que no te moleste, es que… bueno… quería decirle algo a las dos… ¿Y qué mejor que decírselos al mismo tiempo? – le informó con una sonrisa mientras juntaba sus palmas._

 _Tanto Rukia como Tatsuki, simplemente suspiraron y menearon su cabeza. La joven nunca iba a cambiar. Aunque, a decir verdad, esperaban que nunca lo hiciera. Ella era como el sol del grupo que les daba calor y les sacaba más de una sonrisa a todos._

 _\- Bueno, siéntense y cuéntanos que nos tienes que decir Orihime – le dijo la karateka – Y más vale que Ichigo no te haya hecho nada malo porque si no tendré que molerlo a palos – le recordó la pelinegra mientras tronaba sus nudillos._

 _\- Nada de eso, Tatsuki-chan. Siempre piensas mal de Ichigo-kun – le reprochó la sanadora mientras hacia un pequeño puchero._

 _\- Es mi deber protegerte – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

 _\- Eh, a mí no me dejen atrás – aviso la pequeña shinigami – que esté embarazada no significa que todavía no pueda darle una que otra patada._

 _\- En serio, chicas. No es nada de eso – trató desesperada la joven de convencerlas al mismo tiempo que movía su rostro de un lado para el otro así como sus manos._

 _\- Ok, sentémonos – dijo la karateka. Orihime no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio._

 _Sin decir una palabra más, se sentaron en una mesa circular, por fortuna para la peli naranja no había casi nadie cerca de ellas. Se acercó un camarero a tomar sus pedidos. Las mujeres pidieron tés y unos postres. Solo tomó 1 minuto hasta que les trajeron lo que habían pedido._

 _\- Bueno, ahora sí. Qué es eso tan importante que nos tenías que decir – le preguntó la karateka fijamente una vez dejó su tasa en el plato._

 _\- Bueno… es que… yo… verán – habló nerviosamente la joven. Pero un grito la interrumpió._

 _\- Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? Mi hermosa Hime – dijo una rubia despampanante la abrazó fuertemente – Qué bueno que las encontré chicas. Miren todas las cosas que he comprado – les dijo mientras señalaba sus bolsas – Pero ¿qué hacen… - empezó a preguntar la teniente del décimo escuadrón, pero se corto al ver algo que brillaba en la mano de su amiga – Ahhhh ¿qué es esto Orihime-chan? – le interpeló emocionada mientras agarraba la mano izquierda de la joven y podía verse en todo su esplendor el anillo de diamante que le había dado Ichigo._

 _Las dos muchachas se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el anillo. No habían reparado en mirar las manos de la joven. Aunque… ahora que recordaban, Orihime estuvo todo el tiempo tapando esa mano de una forma disimulada._

 _\- Yo… - había comenzado a hablar pero se sonrojo en seguida y miró hacía un costado. Empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos una vez que consiguió liberarlos de las "garras" de Rangiku-san – Ichigo-kun… él… bueno… me pidió matrimonio – confesó finalmente la joven tímidamente mientras se giraba poco a poco para mirar a sus amigas._

 _Todas las mujeres se habían quedado enmudecidas hasta que…_

 _\- ¡POR FIN ICHIGO SE PUSO LOS PANTALONES Y SE CONVIRTIÓ EN HOMBRE! ¡EL EX CAPITÁN ESTARÁ MUY CONTENTO DE QUE ICHIGO SE HAYA CONVERTIDO EN TODO UN HOMBRE! ¡SEGURO ESTARÁ FELIZ POR LA LLEGADA DE SU NIETO! - gritó realmente emocionada la teniente del décimo escuadrón._

 _Orihime se volvió a sonrojar al escuchar la palabra embarazo._

 _\- Rangiku-san, eso no es… - intentó hablar la joven pero la interrumpieron._

 _\- Embarazada de Ichigo– dijo Tatsuki– Se ve que no puede con sus impulsos pervertidos – finalizó mientras cerraba una de sus manos en un puño y la estrellaba contra su mano libre - Ese Ichigo – comentó Tatsuki mientras golpeaba su mano con uno de sus puños – menos mal que se hace responsable de la situación porque si no sería tortilla._

 _\- Me alegro por ti, Inoue – la felicitó la pequeña teniente del decimotercer escuadrón – pero Ichigo tendría que haber esperado un poco. Aunque siempre es una bendición un bebé – dijo esto último mientras se acariciaba su abultado vientre de 6 meses._

 _\- No digan eso de Ichigo-kun. Ni quisiera hemos hecho eso. Ni cuando me desmaye de la emoción cuando Ichigo-kun me pidió matrimonio y desperté al día siguiente muy pegada a él en mi cama– gritó la joven llena de vergüenza mientras cerraba los ojos._

 _Un completo silencio fue lo que se puedo escuchar durante un minuto. Orihime llevó sus manos a su boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo._

 _\- Me preguntó si Kurosaki patea para el otro barrio – se cuestionó Matsumoto mientras abría y cerraba los ojos durante 10 segundos, para, después de transcurrido ese tiempo, dejarlos bien abiertos._

 _\- O tal vez simplemente no le funciona – dijo Tatsuki quien había abandonado su pose de "voy a molerlo a palos" y sentía pena por su mejor amiga._

 _\- No digan esas cosa, Ichigo-kun siempre ha sido muy respetuoso conmigo. Que no quiere aprovecharse de mí y quiere tomarlo con calma y disfrutar del momento – les comentó dulcemente la joven. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron al mirar en su reloj la hora que era._

 _\- Oh no, se me hizo muy tarde- mencionó preocupada – Karin quería_ _que fuera a verla a jugar al football. Hasta luego chicas, ya les diré sobre los preparativos – dicho esto, la joven se inclinó ante las demás y se fue corriendo o más bien… huyendo._

 _\- ¿Soy la única que piensa que Inoue es malísima mintiendo? – preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados la teniente del decimotercer escuadrón._

 _Las otras dos mujeres simplemente asintieron mientras cruzaban sus brazos._

 _\- Mmmm, a este paso este par de tontos enamorados nunca tendrán un hijo y no harán feliz a mi ex-capitán – comentó un poco molesta la rubia – además que Hime-chan es como una hermanita pequeña para mí y quiero que su vida sexual sea digna de ser envidiada – terminó comentando con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios._

 _Tatsuki no dijo nada pero sí que elevó una de sus cejas._

 _\- ¿Qué? – pregunto inocentemente la teniente – Sólo me preocupo porque Orihime-chan sea feliz y una vida sexual activa es un buen condimento. Además con lo guapos que son los dos seguro que su hijo o hija romperá más de un corazón._

 _Tatsuki sonrió ante lo dicho por la mujer. Sabía perfectamente que una vez se le quitara la tontería a esos dos tendrían noches muy fogosas… y desde luego su ahijado/a sería tan lindo o linda como sus padres._

 _\- Por eso no se preocupen chicas que de eso me encargo yo – se ofreció la rubia._

 _Tanto Tatsuki y Rukia se miraron mutuamente. No sabían si arrepentirse de haber dejado el asunto en las manos de la teniente, pero ella era la que más experiencia tenía así que… ¿Qué tantos problemas le podía causar a Orihime e Ichigo?_

 _Fin del flashback_

Orihime les había pedido perdón al día siguiente a sus amigas por haberse ido tan repentinamente, ellas le dijeron que no pasaba nada, pero, obviamente, se "vengaron" un poco recordándole a cada momento lo que pasaría… en la noche de bodas.

Pero, si había sido algo vergonzoso comentárselo a sus amigas, cuando toco el turno de la familia Kurosaki, fue peor. Bueno, más bien, cuando Issin se enteró que actuó como siempre lo hace, haciendo un drama.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Hablar con sus amigos había sido, dentro de todo, relativamente fácil… hablar con su familia sería más complicado, pensaba el shinigami sustituto. Bueno, a decir verdad, el único difícil sería su padre. Y no es porque su padre fuera a negarse ni muchísimo menos. El día que le contó que Orihime y él eran novios hizo un escándalo por toda la casa y se paso el día entero llorando enfrente del poster de su difunta esposa Masaki diciéndole que su hijo por fin se había puesto los pantalones y había crecido. Agradecía que Orihime no hubiera estado ahí para escucharlo porque si no, él mismo mataba a su progenitor._

 _Y… para mala suerte de nuestro héroe peli naranja… sus sospechas no iban desencaminadas._

 _Ichigo y su futura esposa había decido hacer una cena para toda la familia preparada por ellos. Habían pedido por favor a Karin y Yuzu que se llevaran a Isshin a pasear hasta, al menos, la hora de la comida que en la casa Kurosaki eran las 7 de la tarde. A las gemelas dicha petición les pareció extraño así que preguntaron varias veces cual era el motivo. Y solo dejaron de preguntar cuando Orihime, con una sonrisa, les pidió que les hicieran ese favor. Cuando volvieran les contarían de que se trataba. Ambas adoraban a Orihime así que solamente asintieron y se fueron a buscar a su padre._

 _Cuando se fueron Ichigo cruzó los brazos medio enojado porque no le hicieron caso cuando él les pidió el favor. La sanadora simplemente rió dulcemente. Ichigo arqueó una ceja y le dijo que si quería reír entonces eso haría. La mujer no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su novio ya estaba asaltándola con cosquillas._

 _Y jugando y jugando ambos cayeron al suelo y las risas se apagaron cuando se vieron a los ojos y, lentamente, fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios se encontraron y cerraron sus ojos disfrutando del sabor y la sensación de estar en el cielo que se ofrecían mutuamente._

 _\- Me encantaría estar así todo el día princesa, pero sino no podremos hacer la comida. Habrá que levantarse – dijo Ichigo suavemente mientras abría los ojos. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su novia seguía con los ojos cerrados y con los labios le envía el mensaje de bésame otra vez. Rió un poco por lo bajo, no obstante, cumplió los deseos de la bella joven y volvió a besarla lentamente. Una vez separa sus labios de ella la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva a la cocina._

 _\- Moi, Ichi-kun estaba muy cómoda – le dice perezosamente_.

 _\- Lo sé cariño, pero sino nunca íbamos a empezar a hacer la comida y tenemos algo importante que hacer hoy, ¿no crees? – le respondió sonriendo._

 _Orihime bajo de los brazos de Ichigo sin muchos ánimos de hacerlo, pero su prometido tenía razón: tenían algo importante que comunicar el día de hoy. Asintiendo con su cabeza y una sonrisa, ambos jóvenes empezaron a buscar todo lo que necesitaban para realizar la comida._

 _Las horas pasaron entre charlas, risas y algún que otro juego. Pero, por fin, a las 7 en punto de la tarde ya tenían la comida hecha así como la mesa puesta. Solo faltaban el resto de la familia Kurosaki… que llegaron 5 minutos después de haber terminado las preparaciones._

 _Y los 3 recién llegados se sorprendieron enormemente cuando vieron todo lo que habían preparado._

 _\- Sí que debe ser importante – dijo Karin cuando salió de su asombro._

 _Orihime asintió y, con un gesto de su mano, los invitó a que pasaran a tomar sus asientos y a sentarse._

 _\- ¿De qué se trata todo esto Ichigo? – le preguntó sorprendido su padre._

 _\- Hablaremos de eso después de comer. Así que disfruten de la comida – dicho esto Ichigo se sentó y empezó a comer. Todos lo imitaron y simplemente se limitaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales y sobre como les fue a lo largo del día._

 _Una vez que terminaron de comer la comida y los postres Orihime comenzó a recoger todo. A estas alturas los tres Kurosaki estaban que se subían a las paredes por saber que pasaba pero sabían que por fin había llegado el momento para que el misterio se resolviera. La sanadora volvió a su sitio, al lado de Ichigo._

 _\- Ejemm – se aclaró la garganta – Ahora sí vamos a decirles de que se trata._

 _Ichigo tomó la mano izquierda de su novia, provocando el sonrojo de ella, y volvió a ponerle el anillo que días atrás le había puesto por primera vez. Los ojos de los espectadores se agrandaron enormemente._

 _\- Familia quiero anunciarles que nos casamos – reveló finalmente sonriendo. Orihime por su parte dio una pequeña sonrisa ya que todavía seguía algo apenada._

 _Los gritos de aleluya por parte de los tres integrantes de la familia Kurosaki no se hicieron esperar y las gemelas fueron y los abrazaron y les dieron sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Isshin, por su parte, fue corriendo al poster donde se encontraba la foto de su difunta mujer y entre lloros se podía escuchar._

 _\- Masaki… nuestro hijo… por fin… se convierte en un hombre… no sé como convenció a la dulce e inocente Orihime-chan… pero se casaran… y tendrán nietos. Oh amada mía soy tan feliz – decía cada vez más alto, llorando sin parar y aferrándose al poster._

 _\- Deja ya de avergonzarme viejo loco – le gritó Ichigo de repente, cuando llego ante él y le pegó fuertemente en la cabeza - ¿Es qué ni una sola vez en tu vida puede ser un padre normal? – le gritó mientras lo agarraba por la solapa de su camisa._

 _\- Masaki, que nuestros nietos tengan por favor el carácter de Orihime-chan. ¿Por qué nuestro hijo es tan malo? – grito una vez más dirigiéndose al poster._

 _\- Hermano, deja a papá en paz – le dijo Yuzu quien había venido al rescate de su progenitor._

 _\- Yuzu, mi preciosa hija. Salva a tu pobre y bello padre de tu cruel y estúpido hermano. Pobre Orihime-chan que se casará con un delincuente maltratador de padres. – le suplicó a su hija cuando la vio. Se abrazó a ella y comenzó a llorar nuevamente._

 _\- Eso se pasa por idiota, viejo – le dijo divertida Karin que fue a ver el espectáculo._

 _Orihime no podía evitar reír ante "la escena familiar". Aunque trataba de hacerlo en voz baja para que Ichigo no la escuchara._

 _\- Arg. Sabía que esto acabaría de esta forma – dicho esto, le dio un último golpe a su padre y salió del lugar y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su novia – Vamos, Orihime. No quiero ser escuchando idioteces._

 _\- Sí – le respondió con una sonrisa la sanadora. Juntos subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación del joven._

 _\- Uf – resopló el hijo del ex capitán del décimo escuadrón una vez entraron en su habitación y cerraron la puerta – Lamento toda la escena, Hime – se disculpo apenado._

 _\- No te preocupes Ichi-kun, la verdad es que fue bastante divertido – le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba lentamente a él – Al menos ahora ya lo saben que era lo más difícil – llevó sus brazos al cuello del joven y lo besó lentamente. Solo entonces fue cuando Ichigo, por fin, pudo relajarse y toda la tensión que el tonto de su padre había provocado en él se iba disipando. Los labios de la sanadora siempre lograban que se olvidara de todo lo que existía a su alrededor._

 _Ichigo lentamente rompió el beso y le acarició suavemente el rostro. Segundos después, apoyó su frente sobre la de ella._

 _\- La verdad es que no sé qué haría si no estuvieras a mi lado, Hime – y dicho esto la abrazó tiernamente. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cama. Si bien era de una plaza se pusieron de costado para poder dormir tranquilamente._

 _La fecha que habían fijado los novios había sido el 7 de julio. Ya que Orihime se llamaba así por la doncella de la leyenda y él mismo se sentía como Hikoboshi. Había investigado la leyenda y supo que en Europa se les llamaba Vega y Altair siendo este último representado como un águila. Y recordando también el día que se entero del secuestro de Orihime como se había sentido como un águila sin alas. Pero esas mismas alas, las recuperó cuando supo que había una forma de ir a rescatarla._

 _Cuando se lo dijo a su prometida ambos se sonrojaron. Pero la sanadora aceptó con un asentimiento. La verdad es que le parecía un gesto muy dulce que haya pensado en ellos como si de los protagonistas de la leyenda se tratasen. Pero, por suerte para ellos, no tenían que verse solamente una vez al año._

 _Fin del flashback_

Orihime no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura al recordar esos momentos mientras contemplaba el anillo. No podía creer como había pasado el tiempo desde la propuesta para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos hasta ese mismo momento, el día anterior a la boda.

Los meses pasaron lenta pero felizmente. Ichigo estaba estudiando para ser médico y todavía le quedaba un par de años para graduarse, pero, aun así consiguió tiempo para poder salir con Orihime y poder ayudarla a organizar su boda. Y, por fortuna que lo hacía, ya que, muchas veces, Rangiku divagaba y quería pedir cosas alocadas. Tanto Orihime como él decidieron no hacer la tan conocida "fiesta de soltero o soltera". La realidad es que ambos preferían pasarlo tranquilamente en la casa de ella mirando alguna película o simplemente abrazarse sin hacer nada.

Habían decidido que Rukia (quien ahora era la orgullosa madre de una niña de 4 meses), Tatsuki y Rangiku serían las damas de honor así como Uryuu, Chad y Renji serían los padrinos. Pocas semanas después de haberle pedido matrimonio, ambos jóvenes fueron a la tienda de Urahara para hablar con él y con Yourichi.

El sexy tendero se sorprendió al escuchar la petición de los peli naranja y, al principio, había reusado dicha propuesta ya que no se sentía digno de tal honor. Después de todo, gracias a él hubo muchos problemas. Aún así tanto Ichigo como Orihime le habían pedido que lo fueran. Yourichi aceptó enseguida ya que le parecía divertido y a la vez, porque adoraba a Orihime.

Con una última sonrisa, la peli naranja volvió a colocar el anillo donde se encontraba. Una vez hecho esto, se tapó con las sábanas y se preparó para dormir. Abrazó a su almohada y dejo que los brazos de morfeo la llevaran a su reino. Mañana sería el gran día.

 **El día de la boda…**

Ichigo había amanecido solo en su cama. El día anterior lo había pasado con Orihime tranquilamente viendo una película en la casa de ella. Pero se había vuelto a su casa unas horas después ya que cada uno tendría que prepararse por separado… algo sobre no ver el vestido de novia o si no traería mala suerte. Algo así le había dicho Rangiku, aunque, para él, no eran más que tonterías.

También tenía que agradecer que, por un día, su padre no había venido a molestarlo. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacía la ventana y se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos deseando que su madre pudiera estar ahí con él, en el día más importante de su vida. No obstante, él sabía que ella siempre estaría con él a su lado, aunque no pudiera verla.

Todavía recordaba como fue al cementerio para contarle que se casaba…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Había pasado una semana desde que le había pedido matrimonio a Orihime cuando pudo encontrar algo de tiempo para acercarse hasta donde reposaban los restos de su madre. Y ahí es donde se encontraba en estos momentos, enfrente de su lapida. Se arrodilló para dejarle un ramo de flores y se paró._

 _\- Buenos días, mamá. Hace un tiempo que no vengo. Solo… quería decirte que todos estamos bien y… hace poco le propuse matrimonio a la mujer más hermosa y bondadosa de este mundo – esto último lo dijo en un susurró. Levantó su vista – Seguro que te agradaría, Yuzu y Karin la adoran y ven en ella parte de ti. Papá también la adora aunque a vez me dan ganas de ahorcarlo para que mentir – confesó riendo – espero que, estés donde estés, seas feliz y no te preocupes por nosotros. Estamos bien – le dijo sonriendo. Y dicho esto, se dirigió a otra tumba a la cual quería presentar sus respetos, la que pertenecía a Inoue Sora._

 _Una vez llegó a su tumba se inclinó en señal de respeto antes de comenzar a hablar._

 _\- Antes que nada, quería pedirte perdón por ser yo quien tuvo que enviarte al otro mundo, pero tampoco podía permitir que matarás a Orihime. Y en parte – sonrió con tristeza el joven – creo que tenías razón en tener celos de mí. Al final estoy con ella. Y, estoy seguro que Orihime ya te lo habrá contado pero… me gustaría hacerlo yo mismo también. Orihime y yo… vamos a casarnos, hace unos días se lo pedí. Yo… prometo amarla y protegerla cada día de mi vida. Ella… ya no estará más sola y bueno yo… arg no soy bueno con las palabras – esto último lo dijo mientras volvía a ponerse recto y se pasaba una mano por detrás de su cabeza. La verdad es que era mejor partiendo hollows por la mitad que expresando lo que sentía._

 _\- Solo… quiero que sepas que no te preocupes por ella… yo la protegeré siempre – y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta para volver a su casa. De repente, sintió como un viento cálido lo envolvía y escuchó, o creyó escuchar un "gracias"._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios al volver de sus recuerdos… sí… todo estaría bien a partir de ahora. Y esta sería la última vez que dormiría solo ya que desde esa noche siempre dormiría con su mujer. Y, al pensar en esto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que esa noche… era su noche de bodas y todo lo que implicaba. Sería un mentiroso si no admitiera que había tenido "sueños húmedos" que involucraban a su dulce e inocente novia. Pero estaba nervioso, ya que sería la primera vez de ambos y quería que saliera perfecto, pero sobre todo para ella.

Después de la boda irían a una casa que su padre había alquilado para ellos en una pequeña localidad con mar. Era su regalo de boda. Al principio los jóvenes le habían dicho que no hacía falta, pero Isshin insistió ya que no todos los días su único hijo mayor se casaba con el amor de su vida y merecían la paz que con tanto esfuerzo habían conseguido. Finalmente, ambos aceptaron muy agradecidos el regalo. La boda sería al estilo occidental, en una capilla que se encontraba a las afueras de Kararuka con un hermoso bosque alrededor. Se desarrollaría cerca del atardecer, ya que siempre, ese momento del día había sido "el momento de ellos".

Ichigo volvió a mirar por la ventana por última vez, y se dirigió hacía la puerta para abrirla y bajarla a desayunar. Una vez llegó a la mesa de la cocina vio que había un mensaje encima del mueble:

 _Buenos días, Onii-chan._

 _Fuimos a la casa de Hime-nee para ayudarla con los preparativos y de paso cambiarnos nosotras también. Nos vemos en la capilla. ¡No llegues tarde!_

 _Besos, Yuzu y Karin._

Cuando terminó de leer no pudo evitar menear la cabeza. La verdad es que Yuzu y Karin adoraban a la sanadora del grupo y, últimamente, siempre estaban buscando una excusa de una u otra manera para pasar más tiempo con ella. Como la vez en que habían insistido tanto para que Orihime se quedara un poco más y continuarán haciendo el velo para que Rukia lo usara en su boda.

Ichigo comió tranquilamente el desayuno que le había dejado preparado Yuzu antes de irse. Segundos después de terminar de comer, recibió un mensaje de Uryuu diciendo que tenían todo listo para ir a la tienda de Urahara para poder cambiarse con tranquilidad y, que de ahí, se irían a la capilla. Le escribrió un mensaje que llegaría un poco más tarde ya que tenía algo que hacer antes de ir a cambiarse. Todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo, ya que se había levantado varias horas de la hora estipulada para que todos los varones se reunieran.

El shinigami sustituto tomó los platos y los dejo en la pileta para lavarlos después. Tomó un abrigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

\- Ichigo, espera – era la inconfundible voz de su padre quien le pedía detenerse. El joven hizo caso y simplemente giró su rostro para poder verlo. Isshin se fue acercando a él. Y le colocó una mano en un hombro.

\- Solo quería desearte toda la felicidad del mundo en este gran paso que vas a dar en tu vida. Siempre has sido un orgullo tener como hijo. Habrá momentos buenos como malos, pero juntos podrán resolverlos. Tienes la suerte de estar con una gran mujer, Ichigo. Cuídala y respétala, Ichigo. Ella… es de esas personas… como tu madre… - al mencionar a su difunta mujer no pudo evitar sonar algo melancólico, pero casi inmediatamente se repuso para continuar con un tono más jovial - que hacen que los seres cercanos giren alrededor de ella… ella es como un sol blanco… TU sol blanco.

\- A pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo eres un grano en el culo… yo también estoy orgulloso de que seas mi padre – le confesó Ichigo con una sonrisa y lo abrazó. Isshin le devolvió el gesto y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Ambos hombres estaban muy emocionados por ese momento, aunque no lo dijeran con palabras, los dos lo sabían.

\- Masaki estaría muy orgullosa del hombre en el que te has convertido. Y muy contenta porque, en este día, te casas con una mujer muy especial: con la mujer que amas y que ella te ama a ti también. Pocos son los dichosos de tener una relación así. Siéntete afortunado hijo, porque lo eres y lo mereces – le susurró su progenitor – es normal que te sientas nervioso. Estás en una etapa muy importante de tu vida, pero no tienes que tener miedo o estar nervioso, tienes amigos y una familia que te acompaña. Y una mujer que estará contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

\- Gracias, papá – le respondió y lo abrazó más fuerte.

\- Ve y prepárate que hoy es tu día… su día… Yo iré en unas horas a la tienda de Urahara todavía hay tiempo – volvió a darle un último abrazo y fue hacía las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Ichigo se quedó unos minutos pensando en lo que su padre le había dicho, con una gran cantidad de emociones encontradas y tenía razón. No tenía que sentirse nervioso, aún así no podía evitarlo. Quería que todo saliera bien… tenía miedo de echarlo a perder. No obstante, sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Todo saldría bien y sería un día para recordar.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, el peli naranja abrió la puerta y vio hacia el horizonte… una nueva etapa de su vida estaba a solo unas horas de escribirse.

 **Esa misma mañana pero desde el punto de vista de Orihime**

Los cálidos rayos del sol, se colaban por la ventana de la dulce peli naranja hasta llegar a su rostro.

\- Ichi-kun, no vayas tan rápido que los hombrecillos azules no pueden entender lo que dices – murmuraba en sueños la sanadora mientras abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza a su oso Enriku.

-¡Orihime-chan! – gritó una voz alegre desde la puerta de la habitación de la joven. La mujer no era otra que la teniente del décimo escuadrón: Rangiku Matsumoto. Detrás de ella se encontraban Rukia, Tatsuki, Yuzu y Karin – Despierta dormilona hoy es el gran día – volvió a gritar mientras despertaba a la novia.

Uno se preguntaría como es que Rangiku y las demás pudieron entrar a la casa así como así… la verdad era que la teniente del décimo escuadrón había agarrado las llaves de su amiga y les había hecho una copia… por precaución claro esta… jamás sería para esconderse cuando estuviera en el mundo humano de su capitán cuando estuviera enojado… o entrar a hurtadillas para ver si los encontraba haciendo algo "inapropiado" a los dos naranjitas y así recordárselo toda la vida… ella jamás sería capaz de tal cosa.

\- Hoy es el… - respondió la peli naranja todavía medio dormida. Pero, al ver la hora que era, todo su sueño se esfumó de repente – ¡Ah! Es tardísimo y ni siquiera hemos salido – se lamento la joven mientras movía sus brazos de un lado al otro.

\- Tranquila, todavía queda mucho tiempo. Por eso hemos venido temprano porque pensamos que te quedarías dormida y… bueno… ¡estamos tan ansiosas que tampoco podíamos esperar mucho más! – volvió a gritar la rubia.

\- Oh, Matsumoto baja la voz que vas a despertar a todo el vecindario – se quejó la karateka.

\- Menos mal que no traje a Ichika conmigo, sino la estarías despertando a cada rato y eso si que no sería bueno para ti – amenazó sutilmente la pequeña teniente del decimotercer escuadrón.

\- Matsumoto-san, Rukia-chan, por favor no peleen. Y menos en este día. Este día es para celebrar – les recordó Yuzu intentando parar la posible pelea que se avecinaba.

\- Es cierto, además, cada minuto cuenta y no podemos desperdiciarlo en peleas tontas – intervino Karin.

\- Chicas, chicas, no se peleen tienen razón – suplicó la joven mientras bajaba de la cama moviendo los brazos desesperada y se acercaba a sus amigas - Necesitamos arreglarnos para la boda… para… mi boda… con Ichigo-kun - dijo en voz baja al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tenían de un color rosado. Su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza. Todavía no podía creer que hoy era el hermoso día donde se uniría al hombre que amaba, amaría por siempre y en todas sus vidas. No podía describir con palabras la dicha que estaba sintiendo en esos momento.

\- La verdad es que siempre pensé que Ichigo se encontraba fuera de tu liga. Ya que eres demasiado linda para alguien tan malhumorado como él – dijo sonriendo Karin.

\- Karin no digas eso de nuestro hermano. Además desde que está con Hime-nee-chan se lo ha notado mucho más relajado y tranquilo y su ceño fruncido ha desaparecido – declaró Yuzu en defensa de su hermano.

\- Chicas, porque no vamos a cambiarnos se nos hace tarde – dijo nuevamente la peli naranja. La verdad es que con las palabras de Yuzu, las mejillas de la sanadora volvían a enrojecer.

Y así entre risas y alguna que otra pelea amistosa, las mujeres fueron hacía el salón de la casa para poder empezar a cambiarse y ayudar a la novia a hacer lo mismo.

Rangiku había elegido un vestido ajustado que resaltara su figurado. Su escote era muy pronunciado y el color que había escogido era el rojo.

Tatsuki, por su parte, había escogido algo más sencillo y que no resaltara tanto la figura. Nada ajusto, a ella le gusta poder moverse con libertad. El azul era el color que había preferido.

Rukia, al igual que la karateka había decidido por algo no tan llamativo, pero de color violeta.

Yuzu había escogido algo más recatado como Tatsuki y Rukia, cuyo color era rosa claro que hacía juego con su pelo.

Karin, si se atrevió a ser un poco más llamativa, aunque no llegaba al nivel de Matsumto. El color escogido por ella era un azul marino.

 **En el lugar donde se iba a realizar la boda. Al atardecer…**

El lugar era una pequeña capilla rodeado de un pequeño bosque. La celebración de la boda se iba a realizar adentro del recinto. No obstante, la fiesta se iba a realizar al aire libre en ese mismo lugar. Todas las sillas ya se encontraban ubicadas. Así como también lo que sería el catering. Los mozos fueron traídos desde la SS y el lugar cerrado. Tal vez se escapaba algún que otro hechizo de kido o alguna zampatou aparecía de la nada y no quería que algún humano "normal" se asustara con ello y llamará a la policía o alguna cosa parecida.

El novio y los padrinos se encontraban ya dentro del recinto, excepto Chad, quien sería el que escoltará a la novia hasta el altar. Casi todos los invitados ya se encontraban sentados en sus asientos. Keigo tuvo que ser amordazado porque no paraba de hablar y Chizuru… bueno… ella había sido invitada, pero había tratado de "matar" a Ichigo para evitar que el peligroso y vil delincuente engaño a su dulce e inocente princesa de las garras de semejante demonio. Solo entonces ella y la peli naranja podrían vivir su historia de amor. Pero, un buen derechazo de Tatsuki hizo que se fuera a los reinos de morfeo durante bastante tiempo… varias horas después de que finalizará la boda y se enteró que Ichigo "ya la había secuestrado".

El shinigami sustituto se encontraba nervioso ya que Orihime no venía.

\- ¿Y si le pasó algo? Con lo despistada que es ella por ahí le sucedió algún percance – dijo de repente Ichigo. Renji, quien se encontraba a su lado así como Rukia y su hija estaba en brazos de ella, no pudo evitar reír sutilmente ante esto – O tal vez Orihime tenía razón y en verdad existen los hombrecillos azules y la secuestraron – susurró casi entrando en pánico, pero, fue escuchado por sus amigos. A lo que, esta vez, la risa de Renji ya no pudo disimularse.

\- Por supuesto que le paso algo – dijo de repente su amigo – Orihime se dio cuenta del gran error que iba a cometer y decidió huir. Chica lista – terminó diciendo con una amplia sonrisa.

\- No digas eso ni en broma mono de feria – le gritó Ichigo mientras tomaba al teniente de la solapa y lo zarandeaba.

\- Renji tiene razón, mira que casarse con un malhumorado. ¿No es así Ichika? – intervino Rukia muy divertida. Ichika simplemente reía felizmente ante la pequeña escena enfrente de ella y aplaudía con sus manitos. Parece ser que toda la pelea la estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Ichigo volteo hacía su amiga y a su hija y les susurró: traidoras. A lo que ambas reaccionaron con una risa. El shinigami sustituto iba a decir un par de cosas más, pero, entonces, escuchó como la puerta se abría y la música nupcial resonaba por todo el lugar.

Lentamente, fue soltando a su amigo y giró su cuerpo hasta poder ver a la bella criatura que se encontraba avanzando despacio. Quién la llevaba hasta el altar era Chad, su mejor amigo.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quedarse sin palabras ante lo hermosa que lucía Orihime. Bueno, ella siempre lucía hermosa… pero esta vez… era como si un ángel del cielo hubiera caído en la Tierra. Un aura de calidez y paz la rodeaba invadía todo el lugar y, de repente, la tensión que tenía en sus hombros y en su cuerpo desapareció y esas malas sensaciones fueron reemplazadas por calor.

La sanadora llevaba un largo vestido blanco, un velo que lo llevaba para atrás. El escote del vestido no era muy pronunciado, pero aún así se notaba el gran busto de la joven. Tenía unas hombreras a los costados que recordaban mucho al vestido rosa de Ariel en la película "La Sirenita".

Los minutos pasaron lentamente para el joven hasta que, por fin, su novia estuvo a su lado y le sonrió radiantemente. Ichigo, también, no pudo evitar sonreír felizmente. Chad, le entregó la mano de la sanadora a su amigo y sin decir palabras se movió hacía un lado. Ambos movieron sus rostros hacía el cura y… la boda dio comienzo. Pasó casi una hora hasta que el párroco llegó al momento de los votos.

\- Por favor, los anillos – pidió el sacerdote.

Yuzu y Karin se levantaron de su asiento cerca de ellos y se acercaron con los anillos.

Orihime tomó uno de los anillos con una mano y, con la otra, tomó la mano izquierda de Ichigo.

\- Yo… ¿Sabes Ichi-kun? Me gustaría vivir 5 vidas: ser una astronauta, una panadera, una maestra, ir a las tiendas de donuts y pedir uno de cada clase, decirle al heladero que me dé una bola de cada sabor también – se detuvo unos segundos antes de proseguir, y, entonces, levantó su vista para mirarlo a los ojos – Podría vivir en 5 ciudades distintas, comer toda clase de comidas en esas 5 vidas, tener 5 carreras diferentes… Y enamorarme de esa alma gentil y bondadosa 5 veces – finalizó con una sonrisa mientras una lágrima corría en su mejilla.

Ichigo no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera fuertemente. Siempre lo habían llamado delincuente, paria, asesino, golpeador… pero ahí, enfrente de él… se encontraba la mujer que amaba llamándolo amable… ella siempre… lo llamó así. Él no lo terminaba de creer del todo, pero ella siempre… confió en él. Sus ojos se enternecieron mientras limpiaba delicadamente la lágrima de la mejilla de la joven con la yema de su dedo.

\- Eso… no se pueden decir esos votos. No tienen ningún sentido – dijo de repente el sacerdote. Se notaba que estaba algo enfadado. Pero la verdad era, que los novios no le prestaron atención… ni los invitados tampoco. Puede que para él no tuviera nada de sentido esas palabras… pero para los novios… tenía toda la lógica del mundo.

Ichigo tomó el anillo que quedaba así como la mano izquierda de Orihime.

\- Yo, prometo cuidarte y hacerte feliz cada día de mi vida. Y prometo hacerme más fuerte y la próxima vez poder protegerte – y dicho esto, le paso el anillo por su dedo.

Orihime no podía evitar sentir una increíble alegría y ternura por igual. Fue tanta su emoción…

\- ¡Esto tampoco va, no es así como se hace! – gritó el cura.

Pero nadie le hizo caso y mucho menos la sanadora. Ya que cuando Ichigo deslizó el anillo por su dedo no pudo contener su dicha y felicidad que se abalanzo al cuello del joven y lo beso.

\- Eso… eso… - intentaba decir el sacerdote que nunca le había pasado tal falta de respeto en toda su carrera sacerdotal. Y para colmo de males… el novio devolvía el beso. Y no solo eso, sino que abrazaba a su novia y la atraía más fuertemente así él.

\- Callate ya viejo y simplemente di que ya son marido y mujer – le dijo enojada Tatsuki con cara de pocos amigos. Mataría a ese sacerdote si arruinaba la felicidad de sus mejores amigos solo por una pataleta de viejo anticuado.

El sacerdote estaba a punto de negarse a realizar tal atropelló. No obstante, las caras de pocos amigos que estaba recibiendo por parte de todos los presentes – menos de los novios que ellos estaban en su propio mundo – hizo que finalmente dijera las palabras:

\- Yo los declaró marido y mujer – declaró enojado el cura y salió de la Iglesia ante los gritos de felicidad de todos los presentes.

No supo porqué, pero volteó su cabeza un poco y pudo ver como la pareja de recién casados volvían a besarse dulcemente. Una vez se separaron, vio como el joven acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de su esposa y ella inclinaba su rostro en su mano. Esa joven pareja era la imagen de la devoción y el amor. Él no los conocía, pero sí sabía algo: que ese matrimonio estaría rodeado de amor, lealtad, honestidad y ayuda mutua.

Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo antes de irse definitivamente.

\- Vamos, vamos. Qué comience la fiesta – Gritó emocionada la teniente del décimo escuadrón mientras abrazaba a los nuevos esposos y casi los asfixiaba.

\- Matsumoto, madura de una maldita vez. Casi los matas. Te tendré un año encadenada a la mesa de trabajo sino te calmas – le amenazó su capitán, al cual ya le estaba apareciendo su tan característica vena en la frente.

\- ¡Eso es maltrato laboral, Capitán! Lo denunciaré con la asociación anti trabajo demencial – gritó la mujer mientras salía de la catedral espantada por la amenaza de su superior… no aguantaba ni 5 minutos haciendo papeleo… ¿Cómo iba a aguantar todo un año?

Todos los invitados no pudieron negar con la cabeza. Matsumoto Rangiku nunca cambiaría. Segundos, después de la salida de la shinigami todos los amigos y familiares empezaron a acercarse a la pareja para felicitarlos y desearles sus mejores deseos.

\- Masaki, nues…tro… rebel… de… e incorregi…ble hi…jo… por fin… por fin es todo un hombre – dijo llorando cuando se acercó a la pareja y abrazó a su, ahora sí oficialmente nuera – Por favor, Orihime-chan – puso sus manos en los hombros de la novia – Sé gentil con mi hijo, es inexperto y es su primera vez, así que… ¡AH! – fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que su hija Karin lo noqueara.

\- ¿Es qué acaso no puedes mantener la cordura ni en un día tan importante? – le preguntó molesta a su progenitor mientras los sacaba de la Capilla y lo tiraba a un lado de la puerta como si de basura se tratase.

\- Y pensar que un día ese hombre fue el jefe del Clan Shiva y capitán de la décima división – dijo Byakuaya poco segundos antes de menear la cabeza decepcionado.

Mientras tanto, Orihime e Ichigo no decían nada y ambos se encontraban completamente sonrojados. La primera, por la insinuación sexual de su ahora suegro. El segundo… por la humillación que había recibido y las ganas de matarlo que tenía. ¡¿Es qué ese idiota que le tocó como padre no podía dejar de hacer el ridículo ni en el día más importante de su vida?!

\- Orihime-chan empezará mal el matrimonio si es ella la que tiene que cuidar y enseñar a Ichigo-kun – dijo divertida Yourichi, quién no podía pasar la oportunidad de poner nervioso al shinigami sustituto.

\- Al final Matsumoto casi tiene razón con que Ichigo patea para el otro barrio – comentó la pequeña shinigami con un ojo cerrado y una sonrisa pícara.

\- Arg cállense viejas arpías amargadas y petisas –dijo molesto mientras las miraba con ganas de matarlas – Vamos mejor afuera, Orihime – y dicho esto, tomó la mano de su, ahora mujer, y ambos salieron para dirigirse al patio.

\- Es tan fácil hacerlo enojar – opinó Urahara mientras escondía su sonrisa detrás de su abanico.

El resto de los asistentes solamente asintieron divertidos por avergonzar al salvador de los dos mundos.

El enojo del peli naranja solo duró media hora, después de eso, los invitados no volvieron a molestarlo. Estuvieron charlando, bridando y sacándose fotos que quedarían como un hermoso recuerdo.

De repente, se escuchó una música lenta e Ishhin se acercó a Ichigo y susurrándole en el oído le dijo:

\- Saca a bailar a Orihime, hijo inútil.

\- Enfrente de toda esta gente, no – le respondió enojado. Entonces, se dio cuenta que su esposa lo había escuchado y con una triste sonrisa ella le comentó:

\- No pasa nada Ichigo-kun, sino quieres bailar. En serio – pero su mirada mostraba otra cosa.

El shinigami sustituto quería patearse el culo bien fuerte. El ver el rostro de tristeza de su amada había sido como un puñal clavado directo al corazón.

\- No es eso, Orihime, mírame – le suplicó mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la barbilla de la joven y hacia que lo mirara a los ojos – Lo que pasa es que aunque los chicos intentaron enseñarme a bailar sigo sin saber y no quiero que pases vergüenza por mi culpa. Yo… si quiero bailar contigo – susurró.

El brillo en los ojos de la peli naranja volvió al escuchar las palabras de su esposo y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta el centro de la fiesta, aún a pesar de la insistencia del joven de que parara. Con una gran sonrisa se dio vuelta para verlo y tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su cintura, provocando un notable sonrojo por parte del joven y la risa de sus invitados – algunos disimulados y otros no – al ver como el poderoso shinigami seguía avergonzándose por esas cosas, pero, lo que todos sabían es que eso se debía la gran respeto que siempre le había tenido a su ex compañera de clases; la otra mano la entrelazó entre la suya.

La música volvió a sonar y la joven pareja comenzó a bailar, primero torpemente y poco a poco le iban agarrando el ritmo. Algunos miembros del escuadrón 11 se rió un poco al ver bailar mal a Ichigo aunque sin maldad, no obstante, al peli naranja le importa bien poco. Ver sonreír a Orihime hizo que toda la tensión que tenía en su cuerpo por hacer el ridículo fuera saliendo de su cuerpo. Ahora tenía más confianza en lo que hacía y pegó el cuerpo de la sanadora más fuertemente hacía el suyo. La mujer ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había sonrojado en ese día. El shinigami sustituto sonrió de costado y antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo, el hombre volvió a disfrutar de sus labios. Los vítores y aplausos no se dejaron esperar.

\- Tira el ramo de rosas y vámonos – le susurró en su oído poco después de romper el beso.

Sus amigos se estaban acercándose para "burlarse" un poco de la joven pareja después de semejante espectáculo. La dueña de los Shun Shun Rikka agarró su ramo de flores que estaba en el suelo, se dio media vuelta y lo lanzó al aire. Muchas mujeres dejaron sus planes a un segundo lado al ver el ramo dar vuelta y vuelta. Iban a luchar si fuera necesario, pero el acto de lanzamiento fue tan sorpresivo que casi no les dio tiempo de reacción y fue a parar… a Karin. Casi todos los ojos se enfocaron en la Kurosaki y cuando quisieron enfocarse en la nueva señora Kurosaki, para poder reclamar tal sorpresa vieron como el joven matrimonia iba corriendo hacía donde se encontraban los coches.

El matrimonio se despidió de sus amigos desde el coche. Ichigo arrancó el coche y se dirigió hacía la casita cerca de la playa para pasar su luna de miel. Ambos naranjitas no pudieron evitar reír por la "travesura" que habían realizado y por las caras que les había quedado a los invitados cuando se fueron de forma tan repentina.

 **EL Ichihime es canon**

El joven matrimonio llegó en menos de una hora a su destino, por suerte, no había muchos coches en la ruta. Ichigo estacionó el vehículo cerca de la puerta principal de la casa. Se quitó el cinturón y bajo del rodado, lo rodeó y se colocó enfrente de la puerta donde se encontraba Orihime. Abrió la puerta, y la joven lo recibió con una sonrisa. Le extendió su mano y ella lo tomó y salió del coche. Juntos caminaron hacía la entrada de la casa. Una vez llegaron al umbral, el shinigami sustituto le entregó la llave a su esposa. La sanadora se quedó un poco sorprendida pero cuando iba a preguntarle sintió como el joven la alzaba entre sus brazos en forma nupcial. No hace falta decir que su rostro era un tomate.

\- Es tradición, princesa – le comentó divertido por su reacción - Abre la puerta, por favor – le pidió. Volteo su rostro a un costado para que ella no viera que también estaba colorado… pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, por lo que Orihime pudo verlo. Riendo por lo bajo, hizo lo que su esposo le pidió.

Al abrir la puerta, Ichigo entró en la casa que se encontraba a oscuras, pero, de repente, todo el lugar fue iluminado por la luz de las velas, revelando así, los pétalos de rosa que había en todo el lugar. Orihime se bajo de los brazos de su esposo para acercarse y cerciorarse de que sus ojos no la engañaban, y cuando vio que era verdad no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su boca por la impresión y sin saberlo, comenzó a llorar.

\- Eh… Orihime, espera… pensé… pensé que te gustaría. Si… si quieres… puedo sacarlo todo – dijo con una triste sonrisa.

La joven, por su parte, movió frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado al otro y enterró su rostro en el pecho de su marido.

\- Yo… esto es hermoso, Ichi-kun… yo… yo… yo no merezco tantos problemas eres demasiado bueno conmigo – le confesó mientras lloraba en su pecho.

Ichigo, se sintió aliviado y soltó un suspiro. Meneó la cabeza en señal de resignación y abrazo fuertemente a su esposa.

\- Orihime, mirame – le pidió suavemente el joven y, segundos después, ella hizo lo que le pidió. Y tiernamente fue borrando las lágrimas con la yema de su dedo pulgar – Eres lo que más amo en esta vida, mi princesa. Tú mereces esto y mucho más. Y bueno, tal vez en esta vida no seremos millonarios pero en la próxima sí. Parece ser que tengo algún dinero por ayudar a salvar los dos mundos. La pena es que es solo dinero shinigami y no pueden cambiarlo por dinero humano – dijo esto último con un tono de burla que provocó la risa de la sanadora. El peli naranja, volvió a abrazarla y le susurró al oído – Nunca más vuelvas a pensar que eres un estorbo para mí o no lo mereces. Te amo, Orihime. Como nunca pensé que amaría alguien. Eres la persona, más amable, bondadosa y tierna que conocí. Todo lo que te dé nunca será suficiente.

\- No – ella meneó la cabeza – yo, no necesito grandes cosas… solo, con que estés a mi lado es más que suficiente – le comentó con una sonrisa.

Ichigo asintió y poco a poco bajo su rostro para poder fundirse en un beso con su mujer. Tenía que admitir que se había vuelto adicto a los labios de su mujer, su sabor a chocolate, su suavidad. Orihime llevó sus manos a su cuello y lo atrajo un poco hacía ella. Juntos se perdieron en un mar de placer del cual solo se separaron cuando el oxígeno se hizo imprescindible. Con una sonrisa, Ichigo volvió a tomar en sus brazos a su esposa y subió la escalera que los llevaría a una gran habitación con balcón donde se podía tener una gran vista de la playa. La peli naranja, fue la encargada, otra vez de abrir la puerta… y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas de felicidad.

La habitación era muy espaciosa y estaba llena de pétalos de rosa. La cama era de tamaño King con dosel alrededor. Orihime, bajo de los brazos del joven y se acercó a la cama, mientras Ichigo cerraba lentamente la puerta. Y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba cerca de la puerta, quería que ella viera el regalo que le había preparado… esperaba que le gustara y quería darle todo el tiempo y el espacio para que se sintiera cómoda. Al llegar a la cama, la sanadora pudo apreciar que también estaba llena de pétalos de rosas así como un hermoso ramo de sus flores favoritas: la flor de fresa y una pequeña nota: _Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, prometo protegerte y dedicar cada día de mi vida a hacerte feliz._

Las manos de Orihime temblaban por lo que acababa de leer. No se cansaría nunca de repetirlo: Ichigo era demasiado bueno, aunque él quisiera pensar lo contrario. Esa noche era su noche de boda… esa noche… se entregarían en cuerpo el uno al otro… porque sus almas… ya estaban unidas desde hace mucho.

\- Ichigo-kun… ¿podrías… ayudarme con el cierre? – le preguntó tímidamente a su esposo… esposo… ahora eran marido y mujer. Todavía no podía creerlo y de solo pensarlo y en lo que pasaría en unos momento hacía que su rostro enrojeciese.

\- Sí… sí… claro – dijo el joven entrecortadamente mientras se levantaba de la silla como un resorte. La verdad es que el shinigami sustituto también se encontraba muy nervioso y sus manos picaban.

Sin decir nada más, se acercó a la joven por la espalda y se detuvo a unos centímetros de distancia. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente dado a su cercanía. Pudo oler el dulce aroma de las fresas proveniente de Orihime y no supo en que momento: pero sus labios se encontraban en el cuello de su mujer y sus manos en el comienzo del vestido. Poco a poco, fue bajando el cierre mientras seguía besando esa zona.

Solo una vez que terminó de hacer lo que le había pedido y tocó la suave piel de Orihime, se dio cuenta que ella se encontraba gimiendo suavemente.

Orihime se encontraba como en su propio mundo hasta que notó las yemas de los dedos de Ichigo en su piel.

-Ah, - fue todo lo que dijo al volver a Tierra y encerrarse en el baño.

Ichigo se preocupó y se quedó parado ante la puerta.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Yo… lamento si… te incomode… si quieres… podemos esperar más tiempo – le dijo triste el joven. Tal vez se había precipitado demasiado…

\- No, no, yo… quiero que sigamos solo… dame unos minutos… que voy… a cam…biarme… para estar… más cómoda y salgo – contestó tartamudeando la joven. La verdad es que no se encontraba muy bien… estaba… nerviosa y ansiosa. Lentamente se fue acercando al espejo para poder mirarse mejor.

" _Ichigo-kun solo me besó el cuello y tocó un poco mi piel… si me pongo así por eso… ¿Cómo será cuando lo hagamos? –_ se preguntó a sí misma la joven mientras se sonrojaba y llevaba las manos a sus cachetes.

\- Tú puedes, Orihime – se dijo así misma para darse ánimos mientras se miraba al espejo.

Segundos después, llevó sus manos hacía las hombreras del vestido y lo fue sacando lentamente. Era un vestido muy bonito que Ishida había hecho para ella como regalo de bodas y no quería estropearlo. No tardo mucho tiempo en escucharse como el vestido se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta caer en el suelo. Lo único que cubría el cuerpo de la peli naranja en esos momentos era la ropa interior blanca.

Tomó el vestido y lo dobló, y, seguidamente, lo colocó en la silla que se encontraba en el baño. Para su sorpresa, el vestido desapareció en cuanto tocó la silla. En su lugar, había un provocador vestido negro de noche casi transparente… pero entonces… también notó… que ahora estaba desnuda. Al notar esto, casi lanza un grito de sorpresa… pero de haberlo hecho… Ichigo hubiera entrado…

No podía evitar que su cuerpo temblara al ver en que situación se encontraba. Sin embargo, vio un papel en la ropa y temblorosa lo recogió y comenzó a leer… enseguida su rostro había perdido color. La nota decía lo siguiente:

 _Buenas, Hime-chan. Sé que te estarás preguntando que pasa… la verdad es que he llevado el vestido de boda ante Urahara y con su ayuda lo hemos transformado en este hermoso vestido de noche. ¡Esto es por tu bien, Hime-chan! Solo quiero que tu vida de casada empiece con buen pie… ¡y nada mejor que con una noche de sexo salvaje!_

La nota no decía nada más, pero, abajo a la derecha, se podía ver a una pequeña Rangiku que hacía la señal de la V con los dedos y, a su lado, a un chibi Urahara que escondía su rostro detrás de un abanico. La peli naranja estaba casi segura que el sombrerero se reía por la travesura que estaba realizando.

La cara de la joven, al leer esto, no podía ser más roja y estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

"Sí salgo así, Ichigo-kun pensará que soy una degenerada" pensó espantada la sanadora. Sin embargo, no pudo pensar mucho más porque escuchó unos golpes en la puerta del baño.

\- Orihime, ¿estás bien? Llevas mucho tiempo en el baño – le preguntó preocupado Ichigo por la tardanza.

\- Ya… ya voy – dijo la joven – solo… solo los duendecillos azules me estaban retrasando. Sí, eso – trató de excusarse nerviosamente.

\- Dile a esos hombrecillos azules que te dejen ir o entraré yo a darles una patada – le respondió con una sonrisa el shinigami sustituto. Se encontraba aliviado de que no le haya pasado nada a su esposa. Todavía no lograba terminar de caer en que eran marido y mujer… pero el solo pensarlo hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente y una inmensa paz lo inundará – Te esperaré sentado en la silla.

\- De… de acuerdo – respondió la joven nerviosa. Pero… ella no quería estar nerviosa, quería que esa noche fuera especial. Se miró una vez más al espejo y se dijo que tenía que ser valiente y sabía que Ichigo, pasará lo que pasará no se burlaría de ella sino que trataría de hacer lo posible para que se sintiera cómoda.

Soltó un hondo suspiro y dirigió sus ojos hacía la prenda. La tomó entre sus manos y lentamente se la puso. Una vez terminó de realizar su acción, volvió a lanzar un suspiro para darse nuevas fuerzas y abrir el picaporte. Lentamente, salió del baño.

Ichigo se había cambiado a una hakama negra mientras esperaba. Al escuchar como se abría la puerta giró su rostro a esa dirección y pronto se quedó sin hablar ante la diosa que se encontraba ante él. El baby doll negro que llevaba puesto era casi tranparente y podía verla casi desnuda. Y el color del pelo de su amada simplemente hacía que deslumbrara. Notó como sus ojos se agrandaban sintió un gran tirón en su parte más baja. Mentiría si dijera que nunca había tenido sueños eróticos con Orihime, sueños que, a decir verdad, se hacían cada vez más insistentes conforme se acercaba la fecha de la boda.

Orihime se encontraba con el pelo completamente suelto y, a la luz de las velas, el color de su pelo no hacía más que resplandecer. El baby doll apenas cubría sus hermosos y rosados pezones y mucho menos su firme y voluminoso pecho. Su plano vientre quedaba casi completamente a la vista así como sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. Su parte más íntima estaba cubierta por una minúscula tanga que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Ichigo, sintió como su garganta se secaba ante semejante visión. Sus manos picaban ante la necesidad imperiosa que estaba surgiendo por acariciar esa suave piel que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Sus labios se encontraban resecos y pasó su lengua para poder humedecerlos. Lentamente, se fue acercando a su esposa hasta que quedo delante de ella y tomó uno de sus cabellos e inhalo el seductor perfume que desprendía.

\- Ichigo… yo – empezó nerviosa la joven. Humedeció sus labios porque se encontraban resecos ante el nerviosismo – yo… esto… esto fue idea de Rangiku y Urahara.

Ichigo tardó unos minutos en abrir sus ojos. Sin decir una palabra, la abrazo tiernamente y llevó sus labios al cuello de su mujer donde fue dejando pequeños besos en esa zona. Enseguida, pudo escuchar como suaves suspiros salían de los labios de la peli naranja y su cuerpo se relajaba contra el de su esposo. Cada muestra de cariño por parte del muchacho hacía que el cuerpo de la peli naranja, poco a poco se fuera calentando y el placer la fuera inundando. Ichigo fue subiendo hasta llegar al oído de la mujer y le susurró: - Recuerdame agradecerles una vez en la vida a ese par de cabezas huecas.

Sin decir nada más, alzó a su mujer en forma nupcial. Orihime llevó sus manos al cuello de su esposo y así, el shinigami sustituto se dirigió lentamente hacía la cama. Una vez allí la colocó gentilmente sobre la cama.

\- Te amo, Orihime – le dijo seriamente a los ojos. Segundos después, tomó una de las manos de la joven y la llevó hacía su corazón para que pudiera sentir sus latidos – como nunca pensé que amaría a alguien – el joven, llevó una de sus manos al rostro de su mujer y acarició suavemente sus mejillas – Dejame amarte, Orihime, hoy y siempre.

\- En esta vida, en cinco más… no… en todas las que vengan… te amo, Ichigo – le respondió con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos… lágrimas que el peli naranja removió con la yema de sus dedos.

\- Esta noche es tuya Orihime. Shh – le dijo el joven instantes después de colocar su dedo índice en los labios de la joven al ver que ella quería decir algo como "esta noche es tuya también, Ichi-kun" – Quiero amarte lentamente y sin prisas, mi princesa.

Instantes después, Ichigo bajo sus labios para unirse con los de la joven en un apasionado beso. Sellando de esa manera, una vez más, la promesa de amor eterno que se juraban los peli naranja. Bajo sus labios, una vez más hacía el cuello donde lo beso suavemente. Sintió como Orihime se arqueaba ante él y soltaba dulces suspiros diciendo suavemente su nombre. Sus suaves manos se dirigieron a los cabellos del joven el cual empezó a masajear gentilmente.

Ichigo sonrió interiormente, se alegraba que la joven ya no estuviera tan tensa como cuando la vio salir del baño con ese Baby Doll. Sabía que ella había encontrado el valor de no sabía donde para salir con esa ropa. Quería que esa noche fuera especial, que siempre lo recordara… Pensando en eso, se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Ah… ¿Ichi-kun, qué…? – preguntó la joven sonrojada al notar como su marido mordía tiernamente su cuello y le dejaba una "marca de amor". Si bien, la sanadora sintió un pequeño dolor por la mordedura también es cierto que sintió un cosquilleo agradable.

\- Para que sepas que ahora eres mía para siempre y no hay escape posible – le contestó guiñándole un ojo. Lo que provocó que su mujer se sonrojara más. Ichigo no pudo evitar reír, pero lo hizo bajito, ya que no quería incomodar más de la cuenta a su compañera. Pero… amaba la inocencia de su mujer y siempre que pudiera bromearía inocentemente sobre eso.

Siguió su camino hasta el sur y se encontró con los generosos y suaves senos de su mujer.

\- Me parece que hay algo que sobra aquí, y, a pesar que adoro el conjunto, adoro mucho más lo que esconde – dijo en voz baja más para sí mismo que para Orihime, aún así, el comentario llegó a los oídos de la joven provocando que su sonrojo se profundizara.

Ichigo dirigió sus manos hacía la prenda y, sin mucho esfuerzo, la desgarró completamente. En cierto sentido, a la sanadora le dio pena.

\- Después te compró otra si tanta pena te da el que la haya roto. Después de todo a mi me gusto mucho – le comentó pícaramente, mientras, una vez más, le guiñaba un ojo. Orihime seguía como un tomate e iba a decir algo, pero sintió nuevamente los dulces y tentadores labios de su esposo y se olvido completamente lo que iba a decir.

Ichigo, volvió a retomar el camino hacia el sur, mientras iba dejando una pequeña hilera de besos por las zonas en las que pasaba. Hasta que llegó a uno de los pezones de la joven. Orihime, por su parte, no podía evitar retorcerse por las caricias que estaba recibiendo por parte del peli naranja. El sentir sus labios en su piel, su cálido aliento… simplemente la hacia sentir a flor de piel y no pudo evitar comenzar a gemir suavemente el nombre de su amado.

El shinigami sustituto, por su parte, llevó el pequeño y rosado pezón a su boca y lo chupaba delicadamente, y, con su otra mano, fue jugando suavemente con el otro pezón mientras lo a veces lo tironeaba logrando que se pusiera duro o simplemente masajeaba todo el pecho. Ni bien comenzó a jugar con el pecho de la joven, sintió como ella se arqueaba ante él, se retorcía debajo suyo, echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y gritaba su nombre. Ante la reacción de su compañera, el peli naranja no pudo evitar sonreír, y, al ver los efectos que provocaba en su mujer, decidió seguir con su "ataque" durante varios minutos más mientras disfrutaba de la suavidad de su cuerpo.

Ichigo se incorporó levemente y lo que vio fue lo más hermoso del mundo: Orihime se encontraba casi desnuda en su cama, con su bello cabello esparcido por la almohada, su rostro sonrojado así como su cuerpo. Su respiración se encontraba entrecortada, y la vista de su pecho subiendo y bajando, con esos tentadores, rosados y puntiagudos pezones era simplemente una obra maestra por los dioses.

\- Ichi-kun… yo… - comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente por la cantidad de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Su visión se encontraba nublada y su cuerpo ardía completamente. También podía sentir como su parte más íntima palpitaba con ansias así como también, la humedad que había entre sus piernas.

\- Shhhh – la interrumpió apoyando un dedo en sus labios – No digas nadas, solo disfruta – le dijo sonriendo. Pocos segundos después, sonrió de costado. Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse recordando, aquella vez, que imagino a Ichigo ajustarse la corbata mientras la invitaba a pasar a su habitación… aunque la realidad no hubiera sido esa.

Sin decir una palabra, volvió a agacharse, y siguió, una vez más el camino hacía el sur. Besó su plano vientre y, muy lentamente fue bajando. Los leves gemidos y suspiros de su esposa habían vuelto. Siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a la parte más íntima de la joven. Una vez allí separó un poco más las piernas de la joven para tener un mejor acceso. Orihime, por su parte, no podía estar más roja y llevó sus manos a sus ojos moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro.

\- No te preocupes, princesa. Esto es hermoso, como tú – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría lentamente los labios inferiores de la joven y pudo ver lo rosado de su intimidad así como lo húmeda que estaba… sabía que Orihime tenía vergüenza pero… sabía que estaba más que lista para recibirlo.

\- Ichi-kun… eso… ah… - lo que fuera que fue a decir se perdió en la noche. La peli naranja volvió a echar su cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que una violenta descarga eléctrica y arqueaba su cuerpo. Se aferró fuertemente a las sábanas.

Ichigo sonrió y lo tomó como una señal de que podía continuar. Lentamente, introdujo su lengua en la pequeña cavidad, estrecha, húmeda y calidad y comenzó a explorarla lentamente disfrutando del sabor de los jugos de amor de su esposa. Eso provocó que los gemidos de la joven subieran en intensidad y, sin ser consciente de ello llevó sus manos hacía los cabellos del joven y los acarició y… lo animaba a que siguiera lo que estaba haciendo. El shinigami sustituto sonrió interiormente ante la reacción que había provocado en su compañera. Y gustoso continuó con su tarea y la profundizó.

Orihime ya no sabía ni donde estaba, ni veía bien, lo único que sabía que era real era "las atenciones" que estaba recibiendo por parte de su esposo y de esa deliciosa tensión que se estaba formando con cada vez más fuerza. Su gritó de liberación se escuchó por todo el cuarto cuando sintió como Ichigo, al sentir que ella estaba cada vez más cerca de la liberación, mordió delicadamente su clítoris provocando que ella llegará al clímax. Más jugos salieron e Ichigo los recibió gustoso, pero solo lamió un poco. Quería que Orihime se recuperara del primer orgasmo que le proporcionaba… el primer de muchos se dijo sonriendo.

Se agachó hasta quedar cerca del rostro de la joven y lo acarició lentamente. Segundos después, bajo hasta sus labios y le dio un corto y dulce beso. Apoyó sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de la joven para tener mejor apoyó y junto su nariz con la de la peli naranja en señal de cariño.

\- Espero que te haya gustado – comentó juguetonamente mientras se reía por lo bajo.

Orihime se ruborizó aún así infló sus cachetes y miró hacía otro lado y dijo simplemente:

\- Sabes que sí Ichi-kun no tiene que ser así.

\- jajajaja me alegro. Lo que viene será mejor – le susurró en su oído. Acto seguido, mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que la peli naranja suspirara de placer.

Lentamente, volvió a colocarse enfrente de las piernas de la joven y las separó con cuidado. Levantó la vista y miró el rostro de la joven en busca de aprobación. Orihime entendió el mensaje y asintió con su cabeza, aunque su rostro, nuevamente, estaba completamente rojo.

\- Intentaré… intentaré ser lo más cuidadoso posible – le susurró a modo de disculpa. Si había algo que odiaba en este mundo era hacer sufrir a su mujer. No obstante, aunque no pudiera evitar provocarle dolor, esperaba que fuera lo menos posible.

\- Lo sé, no tienes que disculparte. Quiero que seamos uno, Ichigo – le respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

El estudiante asintió y agarró su miembro con una de sus manos y lo frotó gentilmente contra el clítoris de su mujer, y, momentos después, contra la húmeda entrada. Entró un poco, y pudo sentir como Orihime se tensaba ligeramente y se abrazaba fuertemente a él. Ichigo comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro y decirle cuanto la amaba mientras seguía entrando hasta que sintió como una barrera le impedía seguir. Al notarla, se detuvo un poco y casi empezó a deshacer el camino andado, pero…

\- Sigue, por favor. Sé que dolerá pero solo será un momento – dijo la joven sonriendo en voz baja – Pero quiero ser una contigo en cuerpo y alma, Ichi-kun. Hoy y siempre – y dicho esto, lo besó.

Ichigo devolvió el beso de su mujer y mientras se fundían sus almas, lentamente siguió adentrándose dentro de ella. Sintió el cuerpo de Orihime tensarse más violentamente esta vez cuando rompió su himen. Un pequeño hilo de sangre salió.

La sanadora hubiera soltado un grito si no fuera porque se estaban besando. Sentía como su cuerpo iba a partirse en dos y dolor la inundó. Sin saberlo, pequeñas lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos. Notó como Ichigo, se irguió un poco y dejo de moverse, ella supuso que era al notar lo tensa que se hacía puesto. El joven, dejo sus labios y llenó su rostro con pequeños besos y palabras de aliento. Poco a poco, la peli naranja, notó como el dolor iba disminuyendo. Poco a poco su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando a la invasión así como el tamaño de Ichigo… que no era precisamente pequeño.

\- Empezaré a moverme lentamente, ¿te parece bien, princesa? – le preguntó preocupado. Esperaba no haberla lastimado mucho y la verdad era que en esos momentos se odiaba a sí mismo por infligirle ese dolor.

-Sí, poco a poco va desapareciendo el dolor, Ichigo – le respondió aún con lágrimas en los ojos, pero, se notaba que, poco a poco esté iba disminuyendo.

\- Orihime, quiero que mientras lo hagamos me mires. Quiero ver como el placer te envuelve. Quiero ver como todo rastro de dolor desaparece de tu rostro… quiero ver como disfrutas mi amor – le susurró.

La joven, aunque apenada, hizo lo que su esposo le pidió y lo miró a los ojos. Pocos segundos después, sintió como su esposo volvía a comenzar a moverse lentamente para que fuera adaptándose a él. Sentía como el Kurosaki entraba profundamente en su interior. Si bien es cierto que aún le dolía, también es cierto que poco a poco el dolor fue dando paso al placer. Un placer indescriptible la recorría nuevamente. Y pronto, sus gemidos se volvieron a escuchar. Sin ser consciente de ello, ella rodeó sus piernas en la cintura de su marido para darle a entender que fuera más rápido y profundo.

Ichigo, por su parte, estaba tratando por todos los medios de ir lento, no quería lastimarla, ya lo había hecho bastante. Pero, debía admitir, cada vez se le estaba haciendo más difícil mantener su autocontrol. Debía admitir que se sentía delicioso estar en la pequeña y estrecha caverna de la joven. Sentía como esa parte tan especial de la joven se acoplaba a él como un guante, estrecho, cálido y muy húmedo. No obstante, escuchó como los gemidos de Orihime iban aumentando así como sus piernas enredadas en su cintura y supo que el dolor ya había pasado, o, en caso de sentir algo todavía, el placer era muy superior al dolor.

El shinigami sustituto tomó más confianza gracias a los gestos de su esposa y se incorporó un poco y tomó las caderas de su esposa y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza y velocidad, así como ella se lo estaba pidiendo. Orihime ya no sabía y conocía nada que no fuera las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Su pecho rebotaba una y otra vez, algo que no pasaba desapercibido para el joven que no pudo evitar relamerse los labios. Dejo de agarrar las caderas de la joven y colocó sus brazos a los lados de los hombros de ella. Bajo nuevamente su boca hacía uno de los sensibles pezones de la joven logrando hacer que gritara de placer. Orihime lo abrazo con fuerza mientras seguía recibiendo las embestidas del peli naranja. La tensión y el placer se volvían cada vez más fuerte, más incontrolable, sentían que en cualquier momento no lo soportarían más. De pronto, la tensión, el calor y la excitación llega a un punto en el que una gran ola de placer los atrapó y arrasó con todo a su alrededor.

Ambos jóvenes gritaron con fuerza el nombre del otro cuando alcanzaron la "pequeña muerte" que los dejo prácticamente sin fuerzas y casi sin respiración. Ichigo se había corrido fuertemente dentro de la joven. Con la respiración agitada, Ichigo se echó a un lado de la cama y la atrajo hacía él y la abrazo mientras ambos trataban de hacer que sus respiraciones volvieran a ser normales. Ichigo acariciaba el pelo de su esposa suavemente, y de vez en cuando, bajaba su mano para acariciar su espalda. Orihime, por su parte se acurrucó entre los brazos del joven. Solo una vez que ella fue capaz de pensar nuevamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la semilla de Ichigo dentro de ella.

\- Fue maravilloso, princesa – le dijo con una sonrisa totalmente agotado. Para después agregar con una sonrisa pícara - Señora Kurosaki.

\- Sí – fue todo lo que la joven pudo decir, ya que volvió a sonrojarse.

\- Tendremos muchas más noches como esta mi amor, pero ahora descansemos, mañana pasaremos todo el día viendo el pueblo, y por la noche podemos continuar – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Lo que provocó otro sonrojo en la joven.

\- Ichi-kun – le respondió mientras inflaba sus mejillas y, le golpeaba suavemente el pecho. Ichigo simplemente rió, tomó la manta y los cubrió a ambos. Segundos después, la abrazó mientras la abría hacía su pecho. No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que los jóvenes cayeran en un profundo sueño.

Muchas noches como esa seguirían para la joven pareja Kurosaki. Y también, lo que ellos no sabía, es que fruto de esa misma noche nacería 9 meses después un varoncito con pelo naranja como su padre, pero con los gentiles ojos de su madre así como su sonrisa. El pequeño, será muy consentido por sus padres así como sus tías (especialmente Yuzu) y por su abuelo, así también como por los amigos de la joven pareja. Sería una personita alegra y bondadosa con todos, sin contar muy curioso que traería más de un quebradero de cabeza a Tsubaki, quien sería su hada favorita.

 **El ichihime es canon**

 **Buenas ^^ espero que les haya gustado n.n/! el próximo fic a seguir será el de la vie in rose y después el de tormenta de sibreka. Ya saben consultas, dudas, si tienen ideas para un próximo fic.**


End file.
